Mayu
Mayu Cupal is a trainer in the Kalos region, currently trying to beat the league. Originally from Floaroma Town, Sinnoh Region, Mayu was never really used to adventure until she got her trainer's license. Appearance Mayu is relatively average height for a girl, standing at 5'5". She has short, very wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and light freckles on her face and shoulders. She's a cutie-pie, what can I say. You can usually find her rocking her own casual, odd fashion, almost always involving some sort of flannel (what, it's comfortable!), sweater, or vest. Personality Mayu is something of a cockeyed optimist, and can get herself pretty excited about just about everything, especially if Pokemon are involved. However, despite her optimism and excitement, she doesn't have the highest view of her own capabilities. Often times she will brush off her own accomplishments, blaming them on beginner's luck or credit them to someone else's help. She gets nervous about battling other trainers, because she doesn't consider herself a threatening person, and is worried she'll get completely steamrolled. She often gets lonely, and most of the time for no good reason. Mayu prides herself on being a very kind person. If you want someone to cheer you up, Mayu will do it with enthusiasm. Biography Pre-PAC Mayu grew up and spent her whole life up to sixteen years old in Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh Region. Her father was an electrician at the Valley Windworks, and her mother was an ex Pokemon trainer who quit after losing most of her team. Mayu's life was very... boring, to say the least. There weren't very many children in Floaroma, so she didn't have many friends. She attended trainer school when she was old enough to apply for a Pokedex, but never made it through school since her grades were awful. Once she quit trainer school, she went through regular high school and graduated with average grades. When she was sixteen, only a little after her birthday, her father got a job working at Lumiose City, and the whole family packed up and moved to Vaniville. Kalos Arc A few weeks after moving, she was approached by an assistant of Professor Sycamore. An anonymous benefactor had reccomended Mayu for a Pokedex and a starter Pokemon, and she had been accepted. Mayu met the assistant, as well as the other beginning trainers, in Aquacorde Town, and she got her first Pokemon, Arc the Fennekin. Her journey is just beginning, but is already full of hiccups, including the loss of Rorik the Scraggy, which hit her hard. Her first badge was an easy win, but her second badge wasn't as easy. Due to overtraining her Pokemon, she lost control of her Cottonee, Monni, in a battle with one of the gym trainers, and in a panic, switched out and killed her Onix, Atlas. She took a break from Gym battling to visit Karril in Hoenn. In a fit of passion and confusion, she kissed him, which caused them to spin into a sort-of-half-way relationship. This ended when Karril had an accident underwater on the way to Sootopolis and Mayu saved him from death. He confessed his emotional turmoil and in her fear, Mayu fled Hoenn. Karril found her later in Kalos, having gotten the answers he needed, and they started thier relationship. With newfound energy, Mayu went to Shalour. On the way, she was challenged to a battle by Korrina and her two Lucarios, and emerged victorious. As a reward for her success, she was given a Mega Ring. She quickly moved on to Coumarine, and quickly sped through Ramos's gym. Then, quickly, her life took a drastic turn for the worse. She started to head back to Lumiose but heard that something was happening with the Power Plant, where her father worked. She found her father being held hostage by Team Flare, and in his emotional panic, he verbally abused her in front of his coworkers. Humiliated, Mayu blazed through Team Flare, almost killing Arc in the process. She ran to heal Arc, emotionally distraught and remorseful. Right after healing Arc, she ran into Karril in Lumiose. She discovered that he had been lying to her about where he was, and discovered that he was much more hurt about his feelings than she thought. They left on a bittersweet but sad note. Then, when challenging Clemont's gym to get mind off of Karril, she lost her favorite Pokemon, Monni the Whimsicott. Mayu suffered a mental breakdown in the gym and was dragged out by the Police. After burying Monni, Mayu went home, considering quitting training for good. Pokemon Team Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PC *'Max'-- A pidgey, one of Mayu's first caught Pokemon. *'Tesse'-- A ferroseed, obtained in Wondertrade. Helped Mayu win her second badge after Atlas's loss. *'Figgie'-- A shiny Jigglypuff, a gift from Lunette *'Nymeria'-- A shiny Sentret, won in a giveaway from Ellie *'Putilla'-- Her ditto, currently in the daycare center. Deceased *'Rorik'-- Scraggy. Died in a fight on the way to Ambrette. *'Atlas'-- Onix. Died in Grant's gym. *'Monni'-- Whimsicott. Died in Clemont's gym. Relationships *'Gabby'-- Her closest friend and her sistah from anothah mistah, so to speak. They mainly throw pickup lines at each other and goof off like idiots. Bless their souls. *'Iris'-- The first friend Mayu made in Kalos. Their fennekins are very close. *'Chase'-- Mayu took to Chase almost immediately, despite how shy he is. She is very fond of him. *'Keye'-- Mayu's senpai. She approached him wanted to learn how to make puns like him, and has since taken the position of Pun Kouhai. Mayu has mad respect for this gent. *'Karril'-- Mayu's boyfriend. Mayu crushes on this boy hard. At first, it was very awkward, but things worked out nicely for them. Achivements Kalos ~ Mayu is the PAC cutie pie, according to Sabine, who KNOWS. That's all for now. Mayu is still very new at training. Trivia *Mayu is a muscian. She plays the flute and the piano. *Mayu is secretly obsessed with fluffy Pokemon. Cottonee, Whimsicott, Mareep, Flaafy... You name it. *Mayu is a mythology buff! She loves different creation myths, and her favorite legendary Pokemon is Shaymin (who was said to create her hometown, Floaroma) Category:Characters